Siete Días
by milly loca
Summary: El es el clásico tipo popular, ella la clásica niña que nadie nota, el tiene siete días y hacer notar que nadie se le resiste, pero ella no es la típica niña enamoradiza que cae fácilmente ¿Lograra enamorarla o caerá en el intento? (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?")


**El presente Fanfic participa del reto especial de San Valentin: "Crack Space" del Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

**Pareja: **_USA X Nyo Lituania._

**Nota importante: Los personajes usados en esta historia son de su respectivo autor, menos el algunos OC que son míos y algunos de mis amigos de por aquí nwn**

* * *

_**Siete Días.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**La apuesta.**_

Era un nuevo día en cierta academia/internado donde esta historia paso, muchos pensaran que sera la típica historia Cliché del chico popular y la chica tímida que es invisible a la vista de los demás, y en cierta forma tendrán razón, pero esta no sera la típica donde la chica tímida esta enamorada del imposible de la escuela y verán el porque en esta historia.

Victoria Lorinaitis, cumple con el clásico estereotipo de niña tímida que todos ignoran y claramente tendrás razón, pero ella difiere de esa definición ya que ella es mas segura de si misma de lo que muchos dirán, y ademas ella es la única que no esta vuelta loca por el popular de la escuela.

Esta mujer desde un principio dio indicios de que ese tipo de cosas no le importaban ya que ella tenia otras metas en su vida y ciertamente opinaba que una pareja a esa edad podría frenarla. Claramente los demás no pensaban igual que ella y por esa misma razón era rechazada por la mayoría, menos por sus mejores amigos Ivan, Felka, Natasha y Yekaterina, ademas de los hermanos menores la propia Victoria.

Pero regresando al tema, ese día como era de esperarse, Victoria se levanto temprano y se preparo para ir a sus clases, junto a ella una de sus compañeras, Olivia Kirkland estaba apenas despertando.

-No entiendo ¿Porque te gusta madrugar?-Se quejo un poco la joven británica.

-Ya te dije Olivia, no me gusta llegar tarde a nada-Dijo la castaña mientras se peinaba su largo cabello en una trenza.

-Bueno como sea-Dijo la otra mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

Una vez ya listas las dos, se fueron a encontrar con sus amigos en la cafetería para poder comer juntos.

-¡Oh ahí están mis primos, nos vemos Tori!-Exclamo mientras corría al encuentro de sus familiares.

La lituana solo sonrió y siguió caminando para encontrar a sus amigos, una vez que los encontró, ya con su bandeja de comida en manos se encamino donde sus amigos, cuando en un descuido choco con nada mas y nada menos que con Alfred, el niño rico del colegio.

-¡¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas?!-Exclamo un poco molesto el rubio ya que la mitad de la comida de Victoria se derramo sobre el.

-Oh perdón señor importante-Se quejo un poco mientras trataba de limpiar el desastre-Pero no te pasaría si no estarías presumiendo tus "logros".

Alfred se le quedo viendo mientras Victoria se iba tranquilamente a sentar de mala gana ya que gracias a Alfred su desayuno se arruino.

-No deberías de alterarte Tori-Comento tranquilamente Felka mientras comía.

-Eso lo puedes decir tu, a ti no te vació media charola de comida en el suelo-Se quejo la castaña.

-Bueno eso es verdad-Comento Ivan mientras comía-¿Quieres la mitad de mi Sandwitch?

-Si ya que me quede sin nada de comida gracias al señor "Soy Genial y nada me importa"-Acepto Victoria tomando la mitad del alimento.

No paso mucho para que sus otros amigos y hermanos le compartieran la mitad de sus alimentos.

**_Mientras en otra mesa._**

Alfred miraba como la chica con la que choco estaba comiendo tranquilamente junto a sus amigos, fue cuando uno de sus amigos se acerco a el.

-¿Que tanto miras?-Le pregunto Gilbert curioso.

-Nada importante-Comento como si nada desviando la vista de esa mesa.

-Alfred, si no te conociéramos diría que interesa algo o mejor dicho alguien-Comento ahora su hermana menor tranquilamente.

-Nada de eso Maddie, solo que no entiendo ¿Como es que tu amiga Victoria no cae ante mis encantos?-Se cuestiono el rubio mayor mirando a la chica en cuestión.

-Hay Alfred, hasta un tonto se da cuenta de que la rara de Tori no le importa mucho el tener una pareja-Comento Gilbert-Pero solo mírala es una nerd, se junta con raros y me extrañaría que a estas alturas muera virgen y rodeada de gatos.

-¡Gilbert!-Le regaño Monika que iba llegando y le dio un buen golpe a su hermano mayor-No seas grosero, y yo pienso que ella solo tiene sus objetivos muy bien definidos.

-Como dije morirá virgen-Ese comentario ahora le valió otro golpe, ahora por parte de Madeline.

-Yo podría hacer que se enamore de mi-Comento muy seguro Alfred.

Monika, Madeline y Gilbert lo voltearon a ver, las dos féminas con incredulidad y el otro con un gesto burlón.

-No creo que puedas-Comento el albino sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ver que si?-Sonrió Alfred muy seguro de si.

-Bueno ¿Que tal si apostamos?

Las dos chicas supieron que eso no iba a terminar bien, pero no intervinieron ya que conocían de sobra a sus hermanos y sabían lo tercos que eran.

-Me agrada tu idea.

-Bueno tienes siete días para enamorarla iniciando hoy, si lo logras haré tu tarea de física por todo un mes, pero si no lo logras, tu harás mis trabajos de historia por dos meses-Dijo Gilbert sonriendo y extendiendo su mano-¿Es un trato?

Alfred lo pensó un poco, pero sonrió, no pensaba perder.

-Es un trato-Estrecho la mano de su amigo.

Cuando sonó la campana todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos salones para tomar sus clases, mientras salían del comedor Maddie y Monika iban juntas y solo pensaban en una cosa, que ese plan iba a terminar muy mal.


End file.
